User talk:Mvtech
Mvtech's talkpage is currently }} bytes. Archive when it reaches 50,000 bytes. Please take note:Don't leave your Fanmails here, instead Leave your Fanmails here Welcome! Congratulations on starting Club Penguin-User Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse ?? What are you talking about? Shark never quit CP! Get rid of this silly wiki! There's no use for it! --Sonic The Hedgehog, who plans not to return to this useless wiki Hi... Please make me an admin, I'll help this wiki, okay? Ozone! talk blog 04:18, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:Hi... should help you change user rights. Thanks! Ozone! talk blog 05:35, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :Make me admin and b/crat! Thanks! Ozone! talk blog 05:38, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Tips Don't block for stupid reasons. And can you make me an b/crat. It'll give me access to certain things.. Ozone! talk blog What?! I have no idea what you just said... Ozone! talk blog 07:04, June 26, 2010 (UTC) what is this wiki for? also, seahorse is watching your crappy wiki grow --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (dial the waaaambulance) 15:56, June 26, 2010 (UTC) LOL. This is an epic fucking fail. Why did you make this wiki? Like Sea said, it's a gay wannabe of the CPW and it should be removed immediately. And yes, I will swear at you, since I don't give a fucking shit if you block me because this wiki has no value to me whatsoever. You fail so hard it makes me laugh. (P.S. : Please go learn how to spell.) --Yorkay The Porkay 05:02, June 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm going down? And how do you plan to do that? Do you even know how to block me? LOL. You don't even know what the shout box is. --Yorkay The Porkay 05:35, June 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm still up... I'm still here, letting you know that you fail epicly, so basicly... I'm still up. I'll just grab a bag of popcorn and watch your little wiki die. --Yorkay The Porkay 05:37, June 27, 2010 (UTC) What? That made no sense. If I'm blocked, then how am I editing your talk? Look, it's probably way past your bedtime, isn't it? --Yorkay The Porkay 05:42, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: ? Well, I just thought it was because it's awfully late and you are acting like a five year old. --Yorkay The Porkay 05:47, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Fuck You It doesn't matter how old you are, you're still acting like a five year old. Grow up. --Yorkay The Porkay 05:53, June 27, 2010 (UTC) LMFAO MEANINGLESS INSULTS WILL GET YOU NO WHERE! LOL! THAT WAS SUCH A FAIL I'M CRACKING UP SO BADLY OMG LMAO HAHAHA. I'VE NEVER SEEN ANYBODY FAIL AS EPICLY AS YOU DO! --Yorkay The Porkay 05:59, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Uhh. Look... I don't know what this wiki is even for. If it's about Club Penguin, then there's no purpose. We already have a Club Penguin Wiki. What's the use of this one? --Yorkay The Porkay 06:09, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Relations? I'm confused. Like the history of CPW or something? I'm confused... explain lol --Yorkay The Porkay 06:17, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Well, I kinda get it... sorta. But just one tip... there's a difference between mainspace editing and userspace editing. Mainspace editing is informational and facts only. I saw your article, Wanted Vandal Posters. It's very biased and it should be made a user side page. To do that just go to the search box, search "User:Mvtech/Wanted Vandal Posters", and you can create an article from there. Or you could make it a blog post. Another tip: Try typing and spelling things like I am. Capitalize things. Get Firefox: it underlines misspelled words for you. Also, when typing, always put a space after a comma. Two spaces after periods, and other punctuation marks and crap like that... Ninja O Ninja... what is that!?!?! EPF F.A.Q - What!?! Also, never sign your signature in a mainspace article. Hope this helped, I guess. --Yorkay The Porkay 06:33, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I guess. It's still a bit confusing, but I'll try, I suppose. But not now, since it is almost 3 in the morning where I live and I am really tired so... good night. --Yorkay The Porkay 06:46, June 27, 2010 (UTC) LOL Why did you even create this wiki? --Mr Unknown 11:31, June 29, 2010 (UTC) XD I laughed at the welcome message. --[[User:Staffan15/HQ|uʍo'uʞu'n ɹɯ]] You can't invent something without testing it .' 11:35, June 29, 2010 (UTC)' ...see what? --[[User:Staffan15/HQ|uʍo'uʞu'n ɹɯ]] You can't invent something without testing it .' 11:37, June 29, 2010 (UTC)' Kind of I went to that page, but I don't understand what you mean by "you'll see". --[[User:Staffan15/HQ|uʍo'uʞu'n ɹɯ]] You can't invent something without testing it .' 11:42, June 29, 2010 (UTC)' Okay... I understand now. I'll revert all bad edits. --[[User:Staffan15/HQ|uʍo'uʞu'n ɹɯ]] You can't invent something without testing it .' 11:47, June 29, 2010 (UTC)' Thanks! Thanks! --[[User:Staffan15/HQ|uʍo'uʞu'n ɹɯ]] You can't invent something without testing it .' 12:10, June 29, 2010 (UTC)' hey mark! HEY MARK!!!!!Redligot2009 11:15, July 1, 2010 (UTC)Red Ehh Delete my userpage! I never insulted you! I never insulted this wiki! I just said there was no purpose! Now delete my page or I will tell Ozone101 to remove it! P.S. Please? I will never edit here again, I promise. --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | News | ) 13:50, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ummm..... Mark can you delete this page:http://clubpenguinuser.wikia.com/wiki/Lady_GaGa it's really unusual.... Re:umm....... you mean Sonic the Hedgehog? thanks Thanks Mark! ok.... So i'll just click edit this menu?Redligot2009 06:57, July 2, 2010 (UTC)redligot2009 where is the source mode?Redligot2009 07:00, July 2, 2010 (UTC)redligot2009 Im not sure...maybe i can put a place for animations I will make! umm......cant find it yeah i can see it. oh..... I get it! this wiki's about Disney! ill try to remove it then. how do i delete the article? ok.thanks! I added a new funny picture. guess what last night I watched at the cinema! Sorry i was'nt able to talk to you. gotta go, Bye! Mark I kinda deleted the badword i saw in the characters page right here http://clubpenguinuser.wikia.com/wiki/Characters it's not there anymore cause I deleted it. but it said "Aw f-u-c-k". EPF.jpg|Mark here's somethin I made Mark it doesn't work! Mark it seems a little to hard to put it there. Mvtech there's no place to search for the picture. Re:Wiki This is an awful clone of the CPW that has nothing to do with anything. You steal our sitenotice and then riddle it with awful grammar. And what does Glee have to do with Club Penguin? It's just stupid! Stop messaging me to edit here. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 13:35, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :Did you even read my message? This is about Club Penguin? WHAT HAS GLEE TO DO WITH CLUB PENGUIN?!?!? --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 11:30, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :Stop making pages about Seahorseruler otherwise I will indefinetly block you on the CPW. And this is called the Club Penguin User Wiki? What has Glee got to do with Club Penguin? --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 12:28, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :I made that page, and plus it's actually on a page where you can satirical. This is about Glee and Disney ???? --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 12:55, July 11, 2010 (UTC) brownout today there was a brown out. i did'nt have internet and electricity for hours! man did i wanna visit this place! also in the past few days i had tutorials for homework which took away some time from me. now you now why im partially active?redligot2009 10:03, July 14, 2010 (UTC)redligot2009 i saw what tigernose said to you... you promised to take out glee. how harsh HE is! Anyways if you need to make another picture of that,use the picture at the side. it's an edited version of the picture now. redligot2009 10:18, July 14, 2010 (UTC)redligot2009 ok what do you want me to add? Mvtech you do know that New directions is Glee right? Finished sending message to Seahorseruler I'm finished sending the message what's wrong with weekends?redligot2009 13:08, July 16, 2010 (UTC)Redligot2009 hmmm....I seriously dont no why you hate weekends.redligot2009 13:16, July 16, 2010 (UTC)Redligot2009 Why? You wont see your crush in weekends?redligot2009 01:36, July 17, 2010 (UTC)Redligot2009 spoiled what?redligot2009 01:38, July 17, 2010 (UTC)Redligot2009 I read the one about Eternal magma yesterday and sent the message of him demoting and blocking unfairly. Plus at the link, it was blank.redligot2009 01:50, July 17, 2010 (UTC)Redligot2009 I just did I Just did it already.redligot2009 01:55, July 17, 2010 (UTC)Redligot2009 MVTEEEEEEECH!!!!! DID YOU JUST DO GRAFITI ON MY TALK PAGE????!!!!!redligot2009 02:03, July 17, 2010 (UTC)Redligot2009 that seriously wasnt youredligot2009 02:21, July 17, 2010 (UTC)Redligot2009 check this out! It's a new picture you can add to Awards! cool right? It was hard cause I had to use Coreldraw 12 (Which is veeeeery Advanced!)so I had to ask help from my dad.redligot2009 13:34, July 17, 2010 (UTC)Redligot2009 Main Page Hi. I saw your problem report about the main page. You had opened a in the left column and closed it in the right column; this was causing the strange alignment you saw. As I was uncertain what the div was meant to do, I removed it. If you decide to replace it, be sure to close it in the same column where you open it; if you want it to apply to the second column also then put the div tags in a second time. Good luck! -- Wendy (talk) 04:17, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :Wendy is my name. Merrystar is my Wikia user name. -- Wendy (talk) 00:53, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Image nope. I cant make it. I have to use corel draw and it's very hard. I tried alot of stuff but I can't seem to do it with the hacker tracker.redligot2009 04:21, July 18, 2010 (UTC)Redligot2009 neat feature!redligot2009 07:34, July 18, 2010 (UTC)Redligot2009 .....it says my name on the blocked users list. How come?redligot2009 08:25, July 18, 2010 (UTC)Redligot2009 nope. not yet. Im on Club Penguin in the Dojo now.redligot2009 11:57, July 18, 2010 (UTC)Redligot2009 LOL I lost a battle in the Dojo but I actually won!!!!! LOL!redligot2009 12:10, July 18, 2010 (UTC)Redligot2009 Re: I tought u were my freind? You're stealing content from the Club Penguin Wiki. And you want to be famous for making this wiki. Club Penguin: Game Day was stolen from the Club Penguin Wiki, and you didn't even give us credit, and I'm sure you stole Herbert P. Bear too, though you edited it. Not even the content of your user articles is true! You wrote this on the V-Rex article: "Before V-Rex left he founded a group of well-trained people to watch over the CPW, called the "Sysops"." V-Rex didn't make the sysop (a.k.a. administrator) group! There are sysops on every wiki! Also, I'm not Sonic, and I'm blocked for one year, not forever. --Mr Unknown :Update: You stole our main page. That's enough. I'm reporting you to Wikia. Your wiki will be deleted. Bye, Mvawful. --Mr Unknown Content Hello, We have had some reports that this wiki is using content from other wikis and not properly citing the material. If you do use content, please be sure to follow the copyright rules for citation. Also, it appears you are messaging users who are not interested in participating and involved in a different wiki. It is best to stop this at their request, and to no bring drama from other wikis to this one. This will hurt rather then help build your community here. Best, Sarah (help forum | blog) 16:37, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Mvtech I saw a new user called Kachiech. Kachiech added some more information on the glee page. Plus it's been days now and still cant find Phineasandferbguy.redligot2009 14:59, July 23, 2010 (UTC)Redligot2009 Re:Content You know what? I don't give a crap... when there is a wiki that has nothing to do with CP and completely steals the CPW main page design and pretty much everything else, while making poor articles about Glee... I shouldn't give a crap. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 12:39, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Can you please take out the CP wiki banner i meanit's taking up alot of space.redligot2009 12:04, July 30, 2010 (UTC)Redligot2009 Hell no, that is complete plagarism and is pretty disgusting in its own right. I'm reporting you to Wikia, how could you stoop so low to completely copy everything from the CPW after Wikia Staff told you not to. This wiki has no relevant content whatsoever, and its users are the worst as well... --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 12:57, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: You never said that anywhere. Still, you've copied everything from our site, all MediaWiki messages, the banners (ruined the banner horribly as well does it have St. Patrick's day on it?) and stole our main page and content. This is such a fail. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 13:04, July 31, 2010 (UTC) You still have content from our main page and from our articles. Honestly, Wikia will laugh at this when they see it. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 13:07, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Photo Hey Mvtech! I made a photo! Tell me if you like it Seriously Stop messaging me here, please! I don't want anything to do with this wiki. I'm not going help you. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 14:17, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Banner The banner here was taken from the CPW just edited. I do not want anything to do with this wiki, but I had to message you about this. EDFan12345 Don't roast them!• • 15:00, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Please leave me alone! Did you not understand the first time I said I didn't want anything to do with this wiki! --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 16:47, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. I'm sorry, but your wiki needs to have at least 200 non-stub content pages and meet the other Spotlight Criteria before it can be spotlighted through this request page. Please ask agin when you have had a chance to build the wiki. -- Wendy (talk) 02:09, August 4, 2010 (UTC) skin changes Hi. While I can certainly remove the banner and replace it with a solid bar and your logo, replacing it with something that says "Club Penguin" I can't do unless you have a graphic already made somewhere you want inserted. Also I'd need to know what color you want the solid background to be. -- Wendy (talk) 02:11, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :I cannot create a new banner for you. Looking at what you have, you do have a nice logo that isn't from Club Penguin but the rest of the skin seems to come from them. So I recommend you go into your preferences and choose one of the default skins (sky and moonlight both look nice with the logo) and set that as the wiki default. That will remove the issue of borrowing graphics from elsewhere. When you have a chance to work on some new graphics then you can redo a custom skin at that time. -- Wendy (talk) 03:28, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Closing this wiki Hello, We have continued to receive complaints about this wiki, and the content I requested you cite, has not yet been cited. Please talk to your community, discontinue bothering other wikis and start citing the content from other wikis. If this does not happen, I will close this wiki. Best, Sarah (help forum | blog) 20:33, August 4, 2010 (UTC) : Mvtech, I have not seen any evidence of you citing the content you have used. If you do not do so by the end of this week, I will have to close this wiki. Sarah (help forum | blog) 18:36, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for making me I'm functioning! --Mvbot 10:10, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I messaged an admin of twilight saga wiki. he hasn't messaged me yet but he might come. It can also be another user since he might not know about CP. Anyways I told him to tell another user about your site just in case he doesn't know about CP. --redligot2009 10:58, August 6, 2010 (UTC)Redligot2009 Hello You should honestly stop copying our pages, and start crediting us. Please stop using our skin aswell. --[[User:Seahorseruler|'Seahorseruler']] (Talk Page) 16:51, August 6, 2010 (UTC) this is a pic i made... it was made in a flash program.I can't upload videos from my computer so it is really not moving. redligot2009 12:16, August 8, 2010 (UTC)Redligot2009 Here. Like it? redligot2009 12:31, August 8, 2010 (UTC)Redligot2009 What? What? Lol, what do you mean, you're the one who put that stupid message on my page saying "Knew it". I simply mocked it. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 13:16, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I swore because you swore, but at least I censored it (which is allowed). You just downright swore without censoring it. You are the one who should be blocked. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 11:50, August 10, 2010 (UTC) lol That is the ugliest piece of crap to ever grace a wiki. Not only did you steal the code, it is unbelievably bad and you can't see anything on the wiki. Wow you don't disappoint me in the area of being a total idiot. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 12:13, August 13, 2010 (UTC) pfft lol your Club Penguin page is empty. This background is awful Emm, this is the worst skin I have seen in my entire life. What are you on about? You even changed the background as soon as I said it was crap. FAIL --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 12:54, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Please Can you just leave Tigernose alone so this drama will end? If not I will go Old Ben on you! -- 13:03, August 13, 2010 (UTC) It's slowly burning my eyes. I'm not thankful. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 13:20, August 13, 2010 (UTC) link color Link color is set by the code: a {color:darkgreen;} you can also use a:visited if you want visited links to be a different color, and a.new for new link colors. -- Wendy (talk) 18:14, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :Hi. Use the above format, but replace "a" with "a:visited" for link color after it has been clicked. -- Wendy (talk) 22:34, August 14, 2010 (UTC) RE I'm sorry, I'm working at a bunch of wikis and plus I was just grounded for about five weeks. You can take away my admin rights. --Yorkay The Porkay 16:19, August 14, 2010 (UTC) RE Mvtech, seriously, this wiki confuses me. I don't really edit here, so I'm fine with a demotion... --Yorkay The Porkay 14:47, August 15, 2010 (UTC) MY NEW MADE BACKGROUND FOR CPUW make it thinner pls! :| [[User:Redligot2009|'RL2009']] 11:06, August 18, 2010 (UTC)Redligot2009 STOP MESSAGING ME STOP MESSAGING ME HERE! I JUST DON'T WANT TO BE MESSAGED, OKAY? DON'T EVEN REPLY BACK! --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 14:48, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ok thanks for new sig! [[User:Redligot2009|'RL2009']] OH! Sorry, I am on about 4 seprates wikis and I am confused... The first message what addressed to you, and second one was meant for another. Sorry! 12:24, August 21, 2010 (UTC) RE Could explain exactly what this wiki is? I'm a bit confused.... Русский язык ОдинСтраница Разговора 12:29, August 21, 2010 (UTC) RE Oooh, so, like, if I wanted to make an article about, uh, ice cream, it wouldn't be off-topic? Русский язык ОдинСтраница Разговора 12:41, August 21, 2010 (UTC) WTF Who the heck cares? What's it got to do with anything??? Stop messaging me! You are really annoying! Also, take that bar off from the bottom that says your article size. You don't even use it properly and you stole it from me! --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 12:44, August 21, 2010 (UTC) O_o Now I'm just confused all over again.... Русский язык ОдинСтраница Разговора 12:45, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Just curious Just curious, how old are you? Русский язык ОдинСтраница Разговора 12:48, August 21, 2010 (UTC) No it's not Title. You stole that from my talk page and you're using it wrong which makes you look like a pillock. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 12:52, August 21, 2010 (UTC) FAIL No, it's still there. And where is it on the Help Wiki? --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 12:57, August 21, 2010 (UTC) You said Wikia help. What's it got to do with Walrus? --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 13:02, August 21, 2010 (UTC)